


Devolvendo a sua alma.

by AltenVantas



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um sonho, um pedido; uma caçadora que estava morrendo, uma possibilidade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devolvendo a sua alma.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Havia uma sala, que passava a sensação de ser nova ao mesmo tempo em que deixava claro sua idade devido a pequenos detalhes. Uma teia de aranha aqui, uma parte sem tinta ali e uma sensação de idade que perdurava no ar. No meio estava uma grande roca de fiar onde brilhava os fios prateados esperando para ser usada, naquele momento ela parecia parada e quieta como se ninguém estivesse usando-a por um longo período de tempo deixando o ar ainda mais carregado.  Naquele momento, um adolescente estava parado no meio daquela sala, seu olhar escuro fitando a roca como se a temesse a metamorfose do objeto em um monstro temível.

O nome do adolescente é Nico, ele sabe que está sonhando, não havia outra explicação e também sabe o que aquela roca significava o que lhe transmitia uma sensação de puro terror. Já havia passado por muita coisa durante sua vida e seu coração estava endurecido para muitas coisas, contudo havia desafios grandes de mais para se passar por cima, desafios que até mesmo os Deuses ignoravam sabendo que até mesmo eles em todo o seu esplendor não seria o suficiente. Se estivesse com sua espada, estaria segurando o seu punho como ato reflexo de muitas batalhas ocorridas, contudo não estava e isso só tornava o seu terror ainda mais absoluto.

A roca a sua frente começou a girar, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor, deixando-o momentaneamente sem conseguir ouvir mais nada; contudo de uma forma que não fazia qualquer sentido os seus olhos mantinha-se fixos na roca apesar de sua vontade de fechá-lo. Aos poucos uma imagem fora se formando, como a imagem de uma televisão e quanto mais rápido a imagem girava, mais clara a imagem se tornava até que uma cena se passava bem diante de seus olhos.

Era uma mulher, era baixa e loira, com seus olhos verdes e corpo esguio de alguém que havia enfrentado muitas batalhas. Logo sua impressão mostrou-se totalmente certa, ele vira as lutas dela uma após a outra e todas as vezes que havia salvado o mundo, todas as vezes que impera os demônios de fazerem o que queria. De alguma forma, sentia que eles possuíam uma ligação e mesmo que de forma totalmente diferente; ela não era uma meio-sangue e ainda sim podia ver e lutar com os demônios.

\- Ela é a Slayer e precisamos que você a salve Nico Di Angelo.

A voz veio de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, logo que a imagem havia desaparecido do tear. O adolescente tremeu, sentindo cada célula do seu corpo vibrando diante do poder que a voz emanava e o menino sentia vontade de acordar.

\- Como eu posso fazer isso por ela.

Sua voz saiu tremula e como em resposta três figuras encapuzadas apareceram diante do tear, Nico já estivera de vários deuses diferentes, bons e maus; contudo nenhum deles possuía a força que essas figuras detinham. Até mesmo Gaia sedia aos desígnios por elas citadas e agora ele entendia o motivo disso. Perto dessas três figuras, ela se a semelhava a uma menina mimada.

\- Leva-a a alma, para concertar o que lhe foi perdido.

\- Só você, Filho do Hades, tem o possibilidade de pegar isso.

\- Estamos contando com você para salvar a Campeã da Humanidade.

Nico tinha mais perguntas, muito mais pipocavam em sua mente com força, contudo o sonho ia se dissolvendo diante de si. Como nevoa que escapava por entre os seus dedos, deixando apenas a fala daquelas três senhoras encapuzadas.

-x-

Não dormir estava se tornando comum, mesmo durante o dia a caçadora não conseguia pregar o olho, não sentir paz também era algo constante. Mesmo que antes sempre tivera a sensação de estar sendo perseguida e caçada, mesmo antes tinha temor de ser atacada de repente, contudo agora era ainda pior. Não sentia medo, não sentia tormento, simplesmente era incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa além de uma sombra de algo real, uma imagem que podia ver; mas não tocar e muito menos sentir. Isso incluía paz ou tristeza. Estava seca por dentro.

A única coisa que lhe mantinha em movimento eram as lutas, cada vez mais constantes, cada vez mais severas. Era como se os demônios estivessem se tornados mais audazes, mais ferozes desde que voltara ou seria apenas a sua impressão do que realmente estava acontecendo? Será que seus instintos estavam enlouquecidos como tantas partes de seu ser? Ela não tinha como ter certeza, assim como tantas outras coisas, ela não tinha uma resposta para isso. Ninguém mais tinha e depois de tudo, todos eles tinham medo dela, não podia culpá-los. Ela mesma tinha medo de si.

Sentiu uma mão agarrando o seu braço, podia perceber a força que o vampiro estava depositando nela, podia sentir a intenção de quebrá-la. Contudo, aquilo seria impossível, o monstro não conseguiria machucá-la mesmo se quisesse.  Não era forte o bastante e Buffy não tinha certeza se alguém um dia seria, a cada diz que passava ela ficava mais forte, mais resistente e mais rápida, não tinha nenhuma ideia de como aquilo iria acabar ou do que aconteceria a seguir. Isso fazia a sombra do medo pairar sobre sua mente, não por ele machucá-la, mas por simplesmente não conseguir isso.

Com a facilidade já conhecida, acertou-o com uma estaca, fazendo-o explodir em cinzas. Estava pronta para lidar com o próximo que estava vindo em sua direção quando percebeu que iria ser tarde de mais, o monstro estava com sua garra pronta para atacá-la e não sabia se sentia alivio ou tristeza por morrer. Será que iria trazê-la de novo? Será que iria para o Paraíso novamente? Ou sua alma iria vagar sem destino por ai? Várias perguntas passaram pela cabeça da mulher quando via a mão se movimentando e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma espada cortou a cabeça dele fazendo-o virar pó.

Por um momento Buffy não sabe dizer o que aconteceu, até que a poeira se assentou e ela pode perceber quem fizera aquilo. A seus olhos era um menino, extremamente pálido e com orelhas profundas, vestia um casaco do exército e calças jeans, sua espada era negra feita de alo que ela nunca vira antes e emanava uma energia semelhante a da sua própria. Contudo o que chamava mais atenção eram aqueles olhos negros, que pareciam absorver toda a luz ao redor, profunda e penetrante. Por um momento, pensou está vendo o seu próprio.

\- Você poderia tê-lo matado.

\- Se eu quisesse isso?

O adolescente a sua frente não respondeu por um tempo, seus olhos pareciam perdidos em algum lugar além do que ela poderia conjecturar. Não que naquele momento ela estava se importando com isso, como sempre, não parecia nada além de uma sombra.

\- Ele não teria força é um vampiro muito fraco, além disso, a sua condição não lhe permite morrer por qualquer criatura.

\- E qual seria a minha condição?

De repente percebeu que estava falando com um adolescente, parado no meio de um cemitério que havia acabado de matar um vampiro e portava uma espada. Mesmo calmo e relaxado, ele poderia simplesmente lhe atacar quando quisesse e como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ele parecia saber mais de si do que ela dele. Outro motivo para ficarem esperta, seus instintos se tornando alerta, embora não estivesse lhe impulsionando para matá-lo.

\- Te trouxeram de volta da morte, de uma forma errada e incompleta, isso lhe mudou.

\- Como sabe disso?

Houve o silêncio, o adolescente desviou o olhar para o chão, como se estivesse pensando em como e se iria responder essa pergunta. A caçadora estava ao mesmo tempo surpresa e acuada por ele saber daquilo, poucas pessoas sabiam e mesmo elas não falavam do assunto tão abertamente. Novamente, sentiu seus instintos despertos, mas não indicavam para atacá-lo e isso a deixava confusa.

\- Eu sou filho de Hades, tenho contado com a morte, eu sei como funciona.

\- Você está me dizendo que é filho de Hades? O Deus Grego? Isso é algum tipo de piada?

\- Eu pareço estar mentindo?

Seus instintos lhe diziam que não, contudo fora o olhar dele que lhe convenceu disso, aquele olhar não pestanejava, nem mesmo um segundo e parecia sempre em alerta. De alguma forma, percebeu que ele saberia de uma ameaça antes mesmo que ela soubesse.

\- Não, mas não entendo o que isso tem haver comigo.

\- Eu vim para lhe devolver a sua alma.

As palavras saíram com tanta leveza e simplicidade que por um segundo pensou que tinha ouvido errado, sua mente demorou um pouco para processar a fala simples dele. Devolver a sua alma... Será que era isso que estava faltando? Será que era por isso que se sentia tão entorpecida? Sua alma estava faltando.

\- Como pretende fazer isso?

O adolescente colocou a mão dentro de seu casaco de aviador, retirando um pequeno frasco contendo um líquido. O mesmo balançou levemente quando fora retirado, mas nada, além disso, revelou o seu conteúdo naquela luz não dava para ver a cor direito.

\- Só tomar esse líquido.

\- O que é isso?

\- Não tem um nome, os mitos gregos nada falam sobre isso, afinal você toma depois de ter sua mente apagada pelo Rio Lete; mas serve para unir a alma ao espírito que está renascendo.

\- Então foi isso que não voltou? Minha alma?

\- Até onde eu si, é isso mesmo e devo dizer que sua amiga fez uma jogada muito arriscada em trazê-la.

\- Como você sabe dessas coisas?

Novamente silêncio. Ela percebera que sempre falava baixo, sempre de maneira comedida e seu rosto não traia nada, além de um enorme cansaço e fadiga. Se fosse possível, ela pode perceber que o seu corpo estava emanando uma energia escura e sombria.

\- Eu vi cenas de sua vida, as Moiras me mostraram. De alguma forma, o seu futuro é importante para elas.

\- Moiras?

\- Também conhecida como Parcas, aquelas que tecem a vida dos deuses e dos homens.

\- E por que elas resolveram em salvar agora? Depois de tudo o que passei?

\- Não tenho uma resposta para isso, talvez só agora esteja em situação que não pode sair sem uma ajuda.

Foi à vez dela de ficarem em silêncio, seus olhos fitando o adolescente, não sabia se acreditava no que ele dizia, mas também podia dizer que novamente estava falando sério e essa era a melhor oportunidade que tinha. Nem mesmo Willow tinha conseguido arrumar uma solução para sua situação.

\- Se der errado, o que acontece?

\- Você continua como está.

\- O que acontece se eu não tomar?

\- Você irá se transformar em um monstro, como todos aqueles que você já matou.

\- Você tem certeza disso Filho de Hades?

\- Por tudo o que sei, não há outro caminho.

\- Eu vou morrer?

\- Não, se não for morta.

\- Então, só me resta tomar a sua poção?

Ele limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, então percebendo que não tinha escolha além de aceitar a oferta oferecida, estendeu a mão pegando a garrafa que estava ali e virando o conteúdo de uma vez só.

-x-

Ficou observando a mulher se contorcer, sabia que poderia doer, mas não tinha noção de que seria tão ruim. Seus olhos demonstraram certa piedade com relação à mulher que se contorcia, mas não podia fazer nada, além de observar e esperar que passasse. Havia difícil conseguir a poção e seu pai não sabia ainda, talvez nunca soubesse ou simplesmente continuasse a fazer-se se cego apenas por saber a quem estava reportando naquela missão. Seus olhos só desgrudaram dela quando o seu corpo jazia imóvel. Ele sabia que ainda faltava uma parte.

Ela suspirou inalando todo o ar como se tivesse voltando à vida, Nico sorriu de maneira fina e calma, até ali estava funcionando e quando a mulher deitou-se novamente sabia que estava na hora de ir. Ela não era uma semideusa mesmo podendo ver através da névoa, não achava que era bom saber mais do que já sabia. Chegou perto e percebeu sua respiração, conferiu se estava com algum ferimento e percebendo que estava tudo bem, voltou até a morada de seu pai.


End file.
